Notre face caché
by Lolocando
Summary: Nous avons tous en nous une face caché que nous ne révélons qu'a certaine personne. Il faut juste choisir les bonnes
1. Chapter 1:Rentrée et nouvelles rencontre

_Bonjours tout le monde, je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction qui tournera autour de Chloé. Alors il est important de préciser que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic AVANT le début de la saison 2 (il y un peu plus d'un an est demi pour être précise) donc du coup il faut que vous le preniez en compte pour certain événement ou information que nous n'avions pas avant le début de cette saison._

 _Sachez aussi que c'est sans doute la fic qui me tient la plus à cœur et donc j'ai très hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez._

 _Ce chapitre est petit mais ne vous inquiétez pas les autres sont beaucoup plus long. Aussi petite précision les chapitres sont dans un ordre chronologique, elle se passe en tout sur une année scolaire mais ils ne sont pas reliez dans le temps avec des "le jour suivant" ou "la semaine d'après", non, il s'écoule un mois ou plus entre chaque chapitre._

 _Voila j'ai enfin fini mon petit blabla de début de chapitre. Je remercie Crazy Av qui est ma béta pour cette fic et je rappel que les personnages (sauf les OC) ne m'appartienne pas je ne fais que les utiliser._

 _ _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^__

OoOoO

Dring ! La cloche déchira les tympans de Chloé.

C'était la rentrée. Et elle détestait cette journée, la première du lycée. Et surtout, elle était seule. Elle avait insisté pour être dans ce lycée privé, Sabrina ne l'avait pas suivi car ses parents n'avaient pas voulu. Et Adrien avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de son père pour intégrer un lycée public.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage où se pressait déjà une foule d'étudiants du même rang qu'elle.

Elle joua un peu des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Visiblement personne ne la connaissait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en cherchant son nom.

Elle le trouva enfin, elle était en 2'4. Le prof principal avait un nom à coucher dehors mais bon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ses anciens professeurs du collège qui étaient tous des incapables. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle.

Il y avait déjà quelques élèves à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa à la première table de libre. Quand le professeur principal arriva il n'y avait toujours personne à côté d'elle.

L'adulte alla pour fermer la porte mais une main le retient.

Sur le bas de la porte il y avait un jeune homme qui tentait temps bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Désoler, fit-il d'une voix hachée, le métro avait du retard.

Chloé leva un sourcil étonné. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas de voiture avec chauffeur ?

Mais comment avait-il fait pour entrer dans cette école ?

-Bien ça passe pour aujourd'hui. Mais tâcher d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme vient s'installer près d'elle.

Chloé le détailla distraitement.

Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle et il avait les cheveux châtains avec quelque reflet plus clair. Quand il se pencha vers

son sac elle aperçut ses yeux d'une couleur orange singulière. Il portait un jean, des baskets noirs ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert émeraude, elle pouvait apercevoir qu'une chaîne disparaissait sous son vêtement.

Chloé sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit le professeur l'appeler.

\- Présente, fit-elle rapidement.

A peine avait t'elle répondu que des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, étonner de voir que la fille du maire était dans leur classe.

Chloé eut un sourire au coin victorieux. Au moins ici tout le monde savait qui elle était et le pouvoir qu'elle avait.

Mais le professeur mit rapidement fin au bavardage

avant de reprendre l'appel.

-Et enfin Sam Waner.

Le garçon près d'elle répondit par l'affirmative.

-Bien, vu que tout le monde est présent je vais maintenant vous distribuer vos emplois du temps.

Pour ceux qui sont au conservatoire vos professeurs vous donneront des cartes de transport.

-Et pourquoi aller au conservatoire, marmonna Chloé.

-Pour jouer de la musique, faire de la danse etc, lui répondit son voisin en chuchotant.

-Et ils ne peuvent pas prendre des cours particuliers comme tout le monde.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant.

-Tu sais tout le monde n'est pas aussi riche que toi ou n'a pas forcément le temps après les cours !

Et puis s'il y en a qui vont au conservatoire c'est peut être pour en faire leurs métier !Chloé, ne sachant que répondre, tourna la tête dédaigneusement.

OoOoO

Quand la sonnerie de la récréation se fit entendre un groupe composé de cinq ou six filles se rua vers elle,

mais une brune à la peau halée se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers elle.

-Alors comme ça, tu es la fameuse Chloé Bourgeois.

-Eh oui c'est moi, répondit la blonde avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Enchanté, je suis Lila Rossi.

-Oh la fille de Julia et Enrico Rossi, c'est cela ?

-Oui exactement. Il me semble que ton père à déjà eu a traité avec eux.

Chloé hocha la tête.

-Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Lila prit le bras de Chloé et elles s'éloignèrent suivies de près par le groupe de fille.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement et quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de leur supplice retentit les élèves sortirent en trompe des salles se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Chloé monta dans sa limousine qui démarra aussitôt. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Sam qui se dirigeait vers la bouche de métro toute proche.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un après-midi entre ami(e)s

_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je remercie cmoa pour sa review et Crazy Av pour sa correction._

 _Alors vous avez déjà eu un extrait de ce chapitre pour le défi "Terrasse de café" mais voici comment ils y sont arrivé à cette terrasse de café. ;)_

 _Je rappel que les personnages (sauf les OC) ne m'appartienne pas._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

\- Sabrina t'es où ? Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attend ? Hurla Chloé dans son téléphone

\- Désolé mais j'ai un autre truc de prévu, désolé, lui répondit Sabrina d'une petite voix.

\- Comment ça tu as autre chose de prévu ? Tu ose me diras ça à moi-la fille du maire je sais tu me le dis à chaque fois.

-Écoute j'en ai plus que marre de me faire traité

comme une domestique par toi !

Pour une fois la jeune rousse c'était exprimer d'une manière clair et déterminer.

\- Co-comment OSES tu me dira ça ! Tu sais quoi c'est bon laisse tombé ! Tu n'es plus mon amie !

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha rageusement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais par fierté elle ne pouvait pas, pas en public, pas dans la cour du lycée. Elle rangea son portable, releva la tête et se dirigea rapidement le plus dignement possible vers la sortie.

Arrivée dehors elle tourna dans une petite rue, elle avait de plus en plus du mal à se retenir. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à trouver un endroit où pleurer tranquillement.

OoOoO

Sam sortait du CDI quand il vit Chloé qui se dirigeait vers la sortit à grand pas. Elle avait l'air

perturbée aussi décida-t-il de la suivre.

Elle se dirigea dans une rue à droite puis à gauche en courant.

Tout à coup elle tourna dans un coin et s'assit.

Sam resta interdit dans l'ombre quand elle tourna la tête d'un

côté puis de l'autre avant d'enfouir la tête dans ses bras.

Sam s'avança vers elle, il constata alors qu'elle pleurait.

-Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.

Chloé releva brusquement pour regardait qui lui avait parlé. Elle vu qu'il s'agissait de ce mec celui de sa

classe, et Sam la regardait avec de la compassion ? En plus il lui demandait si elle allait bien.

Il était vraiment pathétique.

-A t-on avis ? Lui rétorqua t-elle. J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!

-Non, en effet, fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Laisse moi ! Fit la blonde en tournant son visage d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je ne laisse pas une personne qui pleure seul dans une ruelle à la merci du regard des autres. Alors qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda t'il finalement

Chloé tourna la tête vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je. T'ai. Dis. De. Me. Laisser. Tranquille ! T'es sourd ou t'es con ? Jeta t'elle marquant chacun de ses mots comme une menace

-Aucun des deux, lui répondit calmement le jeune homme.

Il la fixa dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu es très belle quand tu es en colère.

Chloé se relève d'un bond.

-T'as pas mieux que ce vieux cliché pour draguer les filles, rétorque la blonde avant de tournée les talons.

Sam haussa les épaules tout en se relevant

-Non, mais d'habitude ça marche avec les autres filles.

\- Je ne suis pas ces « autres » filles.

-Oui, je sais les autres filles m'aurait déjà dit ce qui n'allait pas. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau gosse comme moi leur demande, se venta t'il.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que tu es un model de beauté ? Rie dédaigneusement Chloé en se retournant en plaçant une main sur sa hanche un sourcil levé

-Ah bon je ne le suis pas ? Tu m'apprends un truc là.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux.

-Si tu le dis, fit il en haussant les épaules. Allez vient on va prendre un verre, dit il en la prenant par la main, c'est moi qui invite.

Chloé se dégagea en soupirant

-Bon puisqu'il a que ça à faire pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Mais d'abord...dit elle sortant de son sac sa trousse de maquillage.

-Tient moi ça, fit-elle en lui mettant dans les mains un miroir de poche.

-Heu qu'est ce que tu fais là, lui demanda Sam le regard pleins d'interrogations

-Je me remaquille ça se voit pas ?

Je ne peux pas me présenter avec une tête pareils voyons, fit simplement la blonde en enlevant habilement son mascara qui avait coulé.

De cette façon elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé malgré elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, après qu'elle se soit estimée présentable elle rangea ses affaires et se releva.

-On peut y aller, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ruelle. Ben alors, tu viens ? Demanda telle

en constatant que Sam ne la suivait pas.

\- Heu juste… comment tu as fait ça, fit-il abasourdit en désignant son visage.

-Enfin voyons très chère, une fille ne révèle jamais ses secrets de beauté, lui répondit la Bourgeois en tournant les talons.

OoOoO

Sam l'avait emmené dans un café à la décoration chaleureuse très différente de ceux qu'elle fréquentait d'habitude.

La terrasse du café était en bois surmonté de barrières noires avec des jardinières où étaient plantés des pétunias d'un rouge soutenue. Les tables et les chaises de fer forgé vert

surmonté parfois de parasols blanc était occupé par quelque clients qui parlaient joyeusement, travaillaient avec leur ordinateur portable, lisaient le journal ou alors profitaient des derniers beau jours avant l'hiver.

Sam entra dans le café et se dirigea directement vers le patio. La pièce éclairée par une verrière avait le même parquet que celui de la terrasse extérieur. Les murs faits de petites

briques blanches étaient parcourue par de très nombreuse plante grimpante. De chaque coté de la pièce s'étaler des table et des chaises en bois. Le jeune se dirigea vers la tables la plus éloigner et s'installa invitant Chloé à faire de même. La jeune fille s'assit, bien qu'elle ne fût pas habituée à ce genre d'endroit si commun, elle appréciait l'ambiance de calme qui se dégageait du lieu.

A peine furent ils installer qu'une serveuse viens prendre leur commande. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot le temps qu'on leur apporte le thé et le café viennois.

-Alors, attaqua Sam en attrapant son thé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire. Tu ne me connais même pas, fit Chloé en trempant les lèvres dans son café en faisant bien attention à ne pas gâcher son maquillage avec la mousse de son breuvage.

Sam cala sa tête entre ses paumes avant de lui répondre avec un sourire au coin.

-Si tu t'appelle Chloé Bourgeois, tu es la fille du maire, tu le revendiques à longueur de temps. Et puis je te rappel qu'on est dans la même classe. Toi par contre, je suis sur que tu ne sais

même pas qui je suis, contra t'il

\- Alors là je te contredit, je sais parfaitement qui tu es.,

-Ah oui, prouve le alors, la défia t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-D'accord, fit Chloé en se penchant elle aussi vers lui. Tu es Sam Waner, ton père est Américain, ta mère vient du Sud de la France. Ils sont divorcés, ta mère s'est remarié et tu as une demi-sœur.

Sam fut très surprit mais n'en montra rien.

Apparemment elle ne connaissait pas son plus lourd

secret. Chloé ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle savait autre chose sur lui mais ne voulait pas lui dire pour ne pas casser la bonne ambiance.

-Je sais pas si je dois être flatté ou pas ? Fit-il avec un sourire au coin tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mais d'abord comment connais-tu tous ça sur moi ?

-Facile je suis la fille du maire, dit Chloé en observant sa manucure.

-J'aurai du m'en douter que tu me répondrais ça. Et ensuite, pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

-J'aime bien savoir la situation social des gens pour voir si je peux les fréquenter, fit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas venant d'une personne tel que toi ? Bon et moi, tu peux me fréquenter ou je suis pas assez friqué ?

-J'y réfléchie encore…

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel ils en profitèrent pour finir leurs boissons.

-Mais alors, reprit Sam, tu ne connais pas mes goût, mes centre d'intérêts ?

-Je n'en ais pas besoin.

-Oookayyy... mais tu dois savoir que je suis un fan de Jagged Stone et des Super Héros.

Chloé haussa les épaules avant de répondre en gloussant.

-Qui n'aime pas Jagged Stone en plus de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Personnellement Jagged séjourne souvent au Palace de mon père et il est même venu pour ma campagne de délégué. En plus Ladybug et Chat Noir m'ont sauvé de très nombreuse fois, je l'ai est même aidé à plusieurs reprises, se venta t-elle.

Sam resta abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non.

-A-ah bon. Moi je n'ai jamais pu aller au concert de Jagged, il ne passait jamais près de chez moi ou alors il n'y avait plus de place, avoua Sam en baissant les yeux.

-Et alors ?

Elle regarda distraitement son portable avant d'ajouter.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller moi.

Elle allait pour partir quand Sam la rattrapa par le bras la forçant à se rasseoir.

-Epepep… Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir aussi facilement. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu pleurais tous à l'heure.

-Je suis vraiment obligé, lui demanda Chloé en faisant la moue.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne me le diras pas. Allez, rajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle détournait le regard, ça ne de doit pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

Chloé après un instant de réflexion fini par capituler en soufflant bruyamment.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu vas me trouver ridicule.

-Le ridicule ne tue pas.

-Si tu le dis… Bon en fait mon amie Sabrina m'as appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à notre après-midi spéciale fille en prétextant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? Fit Sam en se retenant de rire.

-Tu vois, je savais que tu allais me trouver ridicule.

-Non je trouve juste ça complètement débile de pleurer pour si peux. On voit bien que la vie ne t'as pas touché, dit Sam en baissant la voix tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

-Tu ne me connais pas ! S'emporta soudain Chloé le regard voilé.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle, fit une serveuse attirer par le crie de la fille du maire.

En temps normal elle serait partie en houspillant la jeune femme mais une force invisible, une lueur

dans le regard de Sam, la poussa à se calmer et à se rasoir.

-Oui, se n'est rien. Laissez nous maintenant ! Jeta t-elle à la serveuse.

Elle avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Sam ne le brise en demandant timidement.

-Et vous aviez prévu de faire quoi ?

-Et bien d'aller au cinéma puis de faire les boutiques.

-Tout un programme quoi, se moqua gentiment Sam.

Et vous aviez prévu d'aller voir quoi au ciné ?

-La dernière comédie romantique.

-Et comme boutique.

-Pour qui me prends-tu celles sur les champs Élysée.

-Waouh vous devez avoir beaucoup d'argent alors, fit remarquer le jeune homme en sifflant entre ses dents.

-Moi oui, mais pas mon amie. Elle porte mes sacs et en échange je lui offre une bricole, dit la fille du maire avec un naturelle déconcertant.

Sam bloqua sur sa dernière phrase, bizarrement cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il faut dire que ça réputation la précéder.

-Tu sais une amie n'est pas un serviteur Chloé. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle t'a lâché, elle en à peut être assez d'être traité avec condescendance.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, se buta Chloé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelque seconde avant que Sam ne propose. La bonne ambiance qui régnait au début de leur conversation avait disparue.

-Si tu veux on peut la faire ton après midi mais… à ma façon.

Chloé lui rit au nez.

-Non mais tu plaisantes là j'espère.

-Tu as autre chose de prévu toi cette aprèm ? Dit-il en sachant la réponse d'avance.

-Non, reconnue la jeune fille.

-Et bien moi non plus. Donc je te propose d'aller voir un film et après d'aller faire mes magasins.

-Non mais tu rêves là. Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'accepte, rie la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça où je dis à tout le monde que tu pleurais dans une ruelle, la menaça Sam en se penchant sur la table.

-Tu n'oserais pas, fit Chloé en se penchant vers lui ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je vais me gêner, fit-il sur le même ton.

-Si tu fais ça je vais détruire ta vie.

-Je prends le risque.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelque instant sachant tout les deux qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas l'un et l'autre pour mettre

à exécution leur menaces.

-Alors, demanda Sam, on y va ?

Chloé hésita à peine une seconde avant de répondre.

-Ok, je te suis.

Ils payèrent puis sortirent du café pour se dirigeaient vers le cinéma le plus proche.

OoOoO

-Deux places pour Tamara, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous voulez un format couple ? Au lieu de 15 euro c'est 10 et vous avez le pop corn offert.

Chloé allait répliquer mais Sam l'arrêta.

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle. Chérie tu veux quel forma ?

Chloé le fusilla du regard.

-Moyen, au sucre, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Sam commença à sortir son porte monnaie.

-Laisse chéri, le stoppa t-elle.

Après qu'elle eu payé ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle.

-C'était quoi cette idée de couple, l'agressa t-elle.

-C'était pour avoir la réduc. Tu imagines on à économiser 5 euro, c'est énorme !

-Tu parles c'est que dalle…

-Pff laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre…

OoOoO

-Alors c'était bien ? Demanda Sam alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma.

-Ouais bof, ça va…

-Aller arrête. Je t'ai entendu rire tous le long, répliqua le jeune homme. Tout d'abord la jeune fille nia avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde. C'était… bien.

-C'est déjà mieux, fit-il avec un sourire au coin. Bon maintenant je te mène faire les magasins... et

je vais te relooker !

Elle lui lança un regard en biais.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, ok. Moi aussi je vais te relooker… mais dans MES magasins. On fait une tenue pour moi et une tenue pour toi dans chaque boutique, lui lança t-elle avec un air de défi, amical pour une fois.

-Quoi ! mais j'aurais jamais les moyens pour m'offrir un truc dans tes magasins !

-C'est pas grave t'es pas obliger de l'acheter, fit Chloé en partant devant.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le magasin que Sam avait choisi, Chloé s'écria :

-Non mais tu plaisantes là, je vais pas aller là dedans !

-Aller Clo tu vas pas faire ta chochotte.

-Je m'appelle pas Clo mais Chloé B-

-Bourgeois, je sais, la coupa t-il. Bon tu fais quelle taille ? Aller Chloé, fit-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je te promet que quand ça sera ton tour tu pourras me faire essayer tout ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé en disant cela. Chloé fit la tête avant d'accepter finalement.

-Bon super. Aller c'est parti, fit Sam en l'entraînant dans les rayons.

OoOoO

-Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda le jeune homme lui montrant une robe.

-Elle est hideuse et de mauvaise qualité, répondit la blonde avec une mine dégoûté.

-Bon tu sais quoi t'as qu'à aller faire un tour et je t'appelle quand j'ai choisi ta tenue.

Sur ses paroles il parti de son côté en laissant Chloé en plan.

Vingt minutes plus tard Sam revient la chercher en lui lançant :

-Aller en cabine maintenant ! Aller n'ai pas peur, fit il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Chloé fini par le suivre et entra dans une cabine tandis que le jeune homme entrait dans une autre.

Dix minutes plus tard ils en ressortirent avec leur nouvelle tenue.

-Alors, demanda Chloé à Sam qui la regardait.

\- C-c'est pas comme d'habitude mais ça te va bien, répondit le jeune homme sans pour autant la regarder en face.

\- Tu trouves, fit la jeune fille en se retournant vers le miroir.

C'est vrai que ça la changeait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé porter un T-shirt noué à la taille avec un short en jeans et des collants troués.

\- Quoi, lança t-elle à Sam qui l'observait à travers le reflet de la glaces.

-Hein… non… rien, fit-il en secouant la tête. Et moi comment tu me trouves ?

Chloé le jugea du regard il portait une chemise dont il avait déboutonné les premier boutons ainsi

qu'un jean slim, des baskets montantes, sur sa tête trônait un chapeau. Honnêtement elle le trouvait sexy habillé comme ça. A cette pensée elle senti ses joues chauffer, elle se retourna pour masquer sa gène

en marmonnant

-Bof c'est mieux les tenues de luxe.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retourna se changer dans sa cabine.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la caisse et achetèrent comme convenu les tenues. Quand ils furent sorti du magasin Chloé déclara.

\- Bien maintenant on va dans un de mes magasins préféré : Gabriel !

OoOoO

-Waouh ! C'est super grand et super cher bien sûr.

-Bien c'est parti ! J'ai déjà une idée en tête. Tu as un smoking ? Fit la jeune fille en s'élançant vers

les rayons homme.

-Hey j'ai une tête à avoir un smoking ?

Chloé s'arrêta pour le dévisager.

\- Hmmm… non c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on va voir ce qu'ils ont. Mademoiselle, fit-elle en apostrophant une vendeuse qui passait par là, nous voudrions voir vos smoking.

-Oui bien sûr. C'est par là. Suivez moi

\- Vous avez une préférence pour la couleur !

-Noir, ça ira très bien, dit timidement Sam.

-Non noir c'est trop classique. Vous en avez un noir et Bordeaux ?

-Bordeaux tu es sur Chloé, fit Sam septique.

-Je suis d'accord avec mademoiselle, le bordeaux ira très bien avec vos cheveux.

-Si vous le dites c'est vous les filles, fit-il en croissant les bras sur ça poitrine dubitatif.

-Bien dans ce cas je vous propose celui-ci, fit la vendeuse en leur montrant un costume.

-Parfait. Sam va en cabine. Et vous, fit la jeune fille à l'intention de la vendeuse, envoyer quelqu'un l'aider.

-Bien mademoiselle.

\- Et toi, fit Sam regardant la blonde devant lui, tu n'essayes rien ?

-Si j'ai déjà repéré quelque chose.

Après que le compagnon de sortie de la jeune Bougeois soit partie avec un autre vendeur Chloé alla chercher la robe qu'elle avait repairé. Il s'agissait d'une robe sirène noire avec un dos nu fait d'un tissu transparent. Ce même tissu

recouvrait également le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cabines mais fut interrompu par un « Chloé », elle se retourna et resta figé.

-T'avais raison, lui dit Sam en s'admirant dans la glace, j'ai la putain de classe dedans !

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre c'est vrai qu'il était très beau avec ce costume, pour caché son trouble et elle répondit en entrant dans la cabine la plus proche :

-J'ai toujours raison !

Au final ils ne prirent que la robe puisque le costume trois pièce était trop cher pour Sam.

OoOoO

-Alors cette journée ? demanda Sam en sortant de la boutique.

-Ça va, mais ça aurai été mieux avec Sabrina. Bon aller salut puis comme par magie elle se dirigea vers sa limousine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais mais elle avait passé une très bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le gala

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^_

 _ _Merci à Cmoa et amychterne pour leur review.__

 _ _Je remercie Crazy Av d'être ma beta lectrice pour cette histoire.__

 _ _Je rappel que les personnages à par les OC ne m'appartiennent pas.__

 _ _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^__

OoOoO

Chloé était déjà assise à sa table tandis que la salle se remplissait doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle était décoré dans le ton bleu et blanc pour rappeler la neige qui avait envahit Paris.

Chaque tables étaient surmontées d'un bouquet de fleurs bleu entremêlés de perles entouraient la piste de danse. Les colonnes de marbres blanches qui courraient le long du mur étaient entourées de rubans bleu clair. De chaque côté de la porte monumental s'étendait le buffet, à droite les boissons et à gauche les mets les plus raffinés. De l'autre côté la salle se trouvait la scène fait dans un bois sombre qui tranchait avec le reste de la salle. Elle était encadrée de lourd rideau fait dans un bleu profond. Au fond de la scène se trouvait, écrit en lettre argenté, le nom de l'organisateur du gala. Entre les convives circulaient des serveurs qui portaient des plateaux remplit de coupes de champagne et de petits fours.

Alors qu'elle observait les convives Chloé repéra du coin de l'œil un jeune couple entrain de franchir la grande porte. Il s'agissait d'Adrien et de cette Marinette Dupain-Cheng dont son Adrichou s'était amouraché et à cause de qui elle se retrouvé seule ce soir. Car bien entendu elle avait proposé à Adrien de l'accompagner mais il avait décliné son invitation . Elle aurait bien proposé à Lila mais cette dernière n'était pas sur Paris en ce moment. Et il était or de question qu'elle n'invite une de ces filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tourner autour. C'étaient toutes des hystériques qui n'auraient fais que la ridiculiser, car aucune ne maîtrisaient l'étiquette mondaine. Seule Sabrina aurait pu le faire, elle était calme, discrète et dévoué. Mais elle n'était plus son amie. En tout dernière état de cause elle avait proposé à Sam, la seule autre personne avec qui elle avait sympathisé et qui aurait pu convenir à la rigueur. Bien qu'il soit parfois une grande gueule il savait se tenir quand les circonstances l'exigeait. Elle devait également reconnaître qu'il était gentil et mignon aussi, mais pas autant que son Adrichou. Enfin bref il avait prétexté qu'il faisait quelque chose ce jour là. Elle lui avait alors rétorqué qu'on ne refusait pas ce genre de proposition surtout venant de sa part. Il s'était alors énervé et lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait des obligations à tenir et que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle en la plantant là.

Elle se retrouvait donc seule. Enfin pas exactement, il y avait Adrien et Marinette mais ces deux là ne ferraient que se dévorer des yeux durant toute la soirée en se disant des mots doux comme« princesse » ou « chaton » des plus écœurant. Heureusement pour elle l'organisateur de la soirée était monté sur scène

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs je vous remercie d'être venue à cette soirée. Ce soir nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir les élèves du Conservatoire du XXI ème arrondissement de Paris de 3ème cycle.

De léger applaudissement retentir à cette annonce pendant que le premier élève prenait place sur scène. Chloé constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de sa classe, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait récupérer des informations intéressante.

Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres. Chloé c'était depuis longtemps lassé et regardait le spectacle d'un œil distrait. Enfin le dernier élève entra sur scène. Chloé sursauta en le reconnaissant.

Il s'agissait de Sam !

OoOoO

Ça allait bientôt être à lui. Il se prépara mentalement à entré en scène. Un homme du staff lui fit signe. Il entra sur scène son violon à la main il parcouru la salle des yeux jusqu'à intercepté deux opales bleu. Sans les lâcher des yeux il cala son instrument sous son menton et commença à joué Le dernier des Mohicans de Trevor.

OoOoO

Chloé resta figé à la vu de Sam savait jouer du violon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse jouer d'un instrument classique. En plus il portait le costume qu'il avait essayé lors de leur après-midi shopping. Il ne l'avait pas acheté mais Chloé y était retournée et le lui avait acheté puis lui avait fait livrer. Elle avait marqué en guise de mots : « on a toujours besoin d'un costume trois pièces ». Et apparemment, il avait trouvé une très grande utilité à ce costume. Qui sait avec quoi il serait paru si elle ne lui avait pas offert.

Mais à cet instant précis elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

OoOoO

De leurs côtés, Marinette donna un léger coup de coude à Adrien. Ce dernier se tournant vers sa petite amie avec un regard interrogateur.

-Chloé connaît ce violoniste ? demanda t'elle en désignant la blonde d'un mouvement du regard

-Il ne me semble pas, pourquoi ?

-Regarde la, tu comprendras.

Adrien tourna son visage vers son amie d'enfance. En effet la jeune fille avait les yeux brillant et un léger sourire éclairait son visage. L'héritier Agreste avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un autre monde auquel seulement elle et le jeune violoniste avait accès. Jamais il n'avait vu Chloé comme ça.

Quand la dernière notes se fit entendre et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, elle eu l'air de se réveiller et se mit à applaudir chaleureusement. Mais qu'avait donc fait de spécial ce jeune homme pour mettre Chloé dans cette état là se demanda t'il avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.

OoOoO

Un quart d'heure plus tard Sam rejoignit la table de Chloé accompagné de sa demie soeur, elle était élancé avec des cheveux noir coupé en carré long. Ses yeux d'un marron chocolat fixaient la blonde. Il observa les occupants de la table d'un œil suspicieux. Et surtout un jeune homme blond. Cela devait être lui le fameux petit copain de Chloé.

En effet quelque temps plus tôt la jeune fille lui avait avoué pendant une dispute où il lui avait dit la connaître , celle lui ayant rétorqué que la seule personne qui la connaissait vraiment était Adrien, son petit ami.

Le jeune homme se leva et se présenta en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjours, je suis Adrien Agreste, un ami d'enfance de Chloé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille assis près de lui.

\- Et voici Marinette Dupain-Cheng ma petite amie.

Sam resta sous le choc. Il sortait avec la jeune fille aux yeux bleu ! Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Chloé, qui paru tout à coup légèrement mal à l'aise.

En effet elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle sortait avec le jeune mannequin. Mais elle se ressaisi bien vite en le présentant.

\- Adrien je te présente Sam, un camarade de classe.

Alors ainsi il n'était qu'un mec de sa classe pour elle ?

En même temps qu'attendait-il de la part de Chloé, qu'elle le présente comme un ami ?

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, conclu t'elle en se levant, mais je vais me repoudrer le nez. Dit elle commençant à se diriger vers les toilettes quand Anna lui lança.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Chloé se retourna et fusilla du regard l'ébène du regard qui continua à la suivre comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'elles eurent disparues dans la foule Sam attaqua.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le fameux Adrien.

-Heu oui c'est moi. Chloé t'as parlé de moi ?

\- Oui, elle dit à tout le monde que vous êtiez ensemble.

\- Quoi ! Comment a t'elle osé ! s'exclama la bleuté en se levant.

Adrien lui attrapa le bras pour la forcé à le regarder.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse, je te rappel que nous sortons officieusement ensemble, cette soirée va nous permettre d'officialisé les choses, dit t'il dans un clin d'œil

Marinette rapidement calmé, sourit tendrement vers Adrien avec des yeux débordant d'amour.

\- Sam ? aurais-tu une idée de pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ?, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Non, de toute façon je ne suis qu'un « camarade de classe », fit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Si tu n'étais qu'un « camarade de classe » elle t'aurait envoyer boulé dès qu'elle t'aurais vu, lui fit remarqué la franco-chinoise, croit moi j'en sais quelque chose.

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.

Au même moment Chloé revient toujours suivit d'Anna. Mais à peine fut-elle assise qu'un homme vient l'inviter à danser. Tout sourire elle accepta et le suivit au centre de la piste. Sam la regarda partir et se leva pour se diriger vers le buffet. Quand ils furent seul Anna se pencha vers le petit couple.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Anna la demi-sœur de Sam. - Enchanté, lui répondit Marinette en souriant. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux là ? Fit-elle en parlant de Sam et Chloé.

\- Eh bien pour tout vous dire, non. Mais j'ai quelques idées.

\- Et tu pourrais nous en faire part ? demanda Adrien curieux.

\- Je pense qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autres mais ils ne veulent évidemment pas se l'avouer.

Marinette fit les yeux ronds surprise.

\- Chloé éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?! Non tu dois te tromper.

\- Pourquoi pas ça expliquerait certaine chose, fit Adrien songeur.

\- Comme quoi par exemple? dit la bleuté

\- Comme le fait que tout à l'heure elle avait l'air dans un autre monde quand Sam jouait, avança le blond.

\- C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, reconnue Marinette.

\- Quand à Sam, et je parle que son attitude, celle ci parle d'elle même, reprit Anna en se tournant vers se dernier.

En effet le jeune homme avait un verre à la main, il fixait le couple d'un regard dur emplit de jalousie. Il avait l'air d'avoir un mal à fou à rester en place, il tentait également de se retenir d'aller coller son poing dans la figure du cavalier de Chloé.

\- Il a l'air d'êtres terriblement jaloux, observa Marinette.

\- Mais c'est parce qu'il l'est, fit en riant Anna. Dès qu'on critique Chloé il monte sur ses grands chevaux.

La danse se termina bientôt et le cavalier de Chloé la ramena à la table. Cette dernière jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sam avant d'envoyer un regard incendiaire à son cavalier.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, s'étonna Adrien.

\- Elle le rend jaloux, lui répondit Marinette.

\- Mais pourquoi, fit Adrien.

Anna se pencha vers Adrien pour lui dire.

\- Tactique féminine mon cher vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, fit elle en faisant un clin d'œil au blond. Le pire c'est que ça marche autant avec les mecs qu'avec les filles, fit-elle hilare en voyant le regard que lui lançait Marinette.

Adrien quand à lui n'avait toujours pas comprit. Chloé revient et s'étonna de ne pas voir Sam. Marinette retient à grande peine un fou rire devant la tête de son petit ami désorienté ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela.

Sam revint s'asseoir en rapportant une assiette de petits fours.

\- Alors ton cavalier ne t'as pas trop écrasé les pieds, demanda t-il à la blonde.

-Non, ça va. Mais il y a mieux comme danseurs.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Adrichou danse très bien.

Sam tiqua sur le surnom mais ne dis rien, il devait se montrer plus mature que la blonde qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de le narguer.

Chloé tandis sa mains vers Adrien dans un ordre silencieux. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil d'excuse à Marinette avant d'accompagner Chloé sur la piste de danse. Sans attendre Sam invita Anna.

A peine la musique commençais Adrien prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Sam ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

-Pourquoi tu le rends jaloux ?

-Je ne le rends pas jaloux qu'est ce que tu racontes !

\- Comment dire, tu es tout le temps entrain de le charrier.

\- C'est notre manière de fonctionner c'est tout, fit Chloé en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme bien avait remarqué que depuis le début elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter de fréquent coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Adrien se retournant brièvement pour voir qui son amie d'enfance pouvait bien fixer comme ça. Il ne fut pas surprit de constater que le couple qui était derrière lui n'était autre que Sam et sa demie soeur. Il surprit également le regard que Sam lançait à Chloé.

\- Arrête de la fixer comme ça, elle va pas disparaître, lui chuchota Anna.

-M'ouais, je fais pas confiance à l'Agreste, marmonna le jeune homme pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un mannequin.

\- Et alors quel est le rapport ?

\- Les mannequins se jettent sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Oh ça va ce n'est pas Chat Noir non plus. Tu n'as pas vu comme il regarde sa copine.

-Je suis sur qu'il s'est tapé toutes les filles de son bahu.

\- Je laisse tomber, souffla la jeune fille en levant les yeux désespéré du comportement de son demie frère.

Le reste de la danse passa tranquillement. Puis les deux couples rejoignirent la table.

\- Adrien danse très bien n'est ce pas, fit la blonde à l'intention de Sam.

-Mmm ça ce voit que tu n'as jamais dansé avec moi.

\- Je ne demande qu'a voir, dit Chloé en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Et bien accepte une danse avec moi alors ?, fit le jeune homme en lui présentant son bras que Chloé accepta.

Ils partirent alors tout les deux sur la piste alors qu'une nouvelle musique commençait. Sam prit délicatement la main de la fille du maire et posa son autre main sur sa taille. La main de Chloé, quand à elle, vient se déposer sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il commencèrent à virevolter en rythme avec la musique.


	4. Chapter 4 : L'anniversaire de Sam

_Voici le chapitre 4 avec un jour d'avance puisque je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine donc plutôt que de vous faire attendre je le poste en avance._

 _Je remercie Crazy Av pour être ma beta lectrice sur cette histoire. ^^_

 _Sinon comme d'habitude les perso sauf les Oc ne m'appartienne pas._

 _Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _OoOoO_

Chloé avait décidé de porter une robe bustier jaune pour aller à l'anniversaire de Sam. Son chauffeur la déposa à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué le jeune homme deux heures après le début de la fête, après avoir sonné à l'interphone elle avait prit l'ascenseur, elle attendait maintenant devant sa porte.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait trente interminables secondes qu'elle avait sonnée. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun qui portait la tenue qu'il s'était acheté lors de leur viré shopping. Comme la dernière fois elle ne pu nier qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.

\- Salut ! Oh tu es magnifique ! Fit-il avec un regard admirateur.

\- Heu… merci, fit-elle en sentent une douce chaleur monter en elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

-Mais la robe que tu portais lors du gala t'allait très bien aussi, elle te mettait en valeur je trouvais.

Cette fois Chloé ne put empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer d'un rouge carmin adorable, elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais le fait que Sam l'ai trouvé jolie dans ces deux robes la troublait et la rendait heureuse en même temps.

\- Bon tu compte me faire passer la soirée sur le palier ou quoi, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Sam prit la mouche.

\- Oh pardon votre altesse, entrez je vous en prie, dit t'il ironiquement fit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Celle-ci se dirigeant vers le salon remplis d'adolescents quand la demie sœur du jeune brun l'apostropha.

-Hey salut Chloé. J'adore ta robe !

\- C'est une Gabriel, dit Chloé en envoyant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Bon tu viens Sam ? on va danser, fit Anna en prenant la main du jeune homme pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Chloé resta plantée dans l'entrée du salon en regardant autour d'elle. Bien sur, Sam n'avait invité aucunes des filles qu'elle fréquentait. Elle ne connaissait pas la plus part des personnes ou seulement de vu.

OoOoO

Après une heure Sam retrouva Chloé qui avait trouvé refuge près du buffet.

\- Alors tu t'amuses, demanda le jeune homme en attrapant une bière.

-Bof, c'est pas mon style de soirée, fit Chloé en haussant les épaules de manière hautaine.

Soudain une Anna partiellement éméché débarqua en criant.

\- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

-Bon ok, fit Sam en riant légèrement tout en la suivant. Aller vient Clo.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Clo, répliqua la jeune fille en le suivant néanmoins.

Sam s'assit sur une chaise et tout ses amis l'entourèrent. Tous lui donnèrent leur cadeau et enfin ce fut le tour de Chloé elle lui donna une enveloppe toute simple qu'il ouvrit avec curiosité. Il resta bouche bée, les yeux brillant devant le contenue de l'enveloppe qu'il sortit délicatement.

\- Chloé… Tu. M'as. Offert. Un. Pass VIP. Pour le prochain concert de Jagged Stone !

-Il était de passage au Palace et il m'a offert ce pass, comme je l'ai déjà vu c'était l'occasion, fit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Non en fait, tout cela était faux, elle avait demandé personnellement à Jagged Stone ce précieux sésame pour Sam. L'artiste, même si celui-ci était proche de son public accordait rarement ce genre de privilège pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur de Vincent. Mais Chloé lui avait expliqué le cas de Sam et menacée de divulgué comment il se comportait avec Fang. Elle avait fait tout cela car elle savait que ce cadeau allait faire plaisir à Sam, elle souriait intérieurement de le voir si heureux.

Elle fut très surprise quand ce dernier la serra dans ses bras. Elle sursauta avant de se dégager et de rouspéter, pour la forme.

OoOoO

Quand tout les cadeaux furent ouvert et le gâteau littéralement dévoré les invités se dispersèrent. Sam s'approcha alors de Chloé en tenant deux bières. Il lui en tandis une qu'elle refusa.

-Aller, insista t-il, ça va pas te tuer.

Chloé fit la moue avant de prendre la bouteille et de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle ne trouva pas le goût désagréable. Sam la regarda prendre une deuxième gorgée.

\- Alors tu vois, fit-il, c'est pas si mauvais. En plus c'est presque pas alcoolisé.

Chloé reprit une gorgé et dit.

\- Oui, bon c'est pas mal.

OoOoO

Quelque bières plus tard...Chloé était entrain de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Sam l'observait non loin avec Anna.

-Qui regardes tu comme ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Hein !? Personne en particulier, sursauta le jeune homme en tournant son regard sur une autre partie de la piste de danse.

-Mais oui bien sur, et moi je suis Ladybug. Avoue que tu étais entrain de mater Chloé Bourgeois. Cette fille a beau être belle, elle n'en a pas moins un caractère exécrable.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit et sa réputation. Mais je suis certain qu'on fond elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Saurais-tu des choses que les communs des mortels ignorent sur Chloé « je suis la fille du maire » Bourgeois ?

-Non pas du tout, mais on a tous un bon côté. Je vois pas pourquoi elle n'en n'aurait pas elle aussi.

\- Sam arrête on es pas au pays des Bisounours ! Cette fille là n'a aucune qualité à part ça beauté, et encore, elle est très superficiel. Je suis certaine que si tu lui enlève sa palette de peinture qui lui sert de maquillage elle ne ressemble à rien.

Sam se tourna vers sa demi-sœur pour planter son regard dans le siens avant de répliquer vertement.

\- Là Anna, tu vois tu ne vaux pas mieux que Chloé. Tu l'as juge alors que tu ne la connais même pas. Tu connais juste sa réputation.

Et sur ces mots il la planta là pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. Anna le regarda partir avec un sourire au coin fier de son plan.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard un petit groupe c'était installé dans la cuisine pour jouer à la bouteille. Sam avait réussi à y entraîner Chloé qui avait un peu résisté au début mais, l'alcool aidant, elle avait fini par accepter.

\- Si j'ai déjà fait quelque chose d'illégale. Les gens je pense qu'en buvant des bières on est tous dans l'illégalité, vu qu'on est tous mineur, mais sinon ouais j'ai déjà tirer un coup sur un joint, une fois seulement, répondit Anna. Bien au suivant, fit-elle en faisant tourner la bouteille.

L'objet fit plusieurs tour sur lui-même avant de s'arrêtait lentement sur Chloé.

-Alors action ou vérité ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Chloé réfléchit un instant avant répondre.

-Action.

Une lueur s'alluma au fond des yeux d'Anna, ce qui fit regretter à Chloé son choix.

\- Tu dois embrasser Sam, sur la bouche, précisa t'elle.

-Quoi ?! Firent avec une superbe synchronisation les deux adolescents.

\- Mais je vais pas l'embrasser, t'es folle, fit la blonde en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main vers Sam.

\- On est obligés Chloé, fit le jeune homme avec un air désolé.

\- Ah ouais et en quel honneur ?!

\- C'est comme ça on peu pas se défiler, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Aller c'est juste un bécot. C'est pas comme si c'était ton premier baisé, reprit Anna en riant légèrement.

Chloé se garda bien de dire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser sinon elle se ridiculiserait. Et Chloé détestait être ridicule.

\- Bon d'accord, fit-elle en se levant, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Merci, fit le concerner en se mettant debout.

-Pas de quoi, dit Chloé en plantant ses yeux glacier dans ceux de volcanique du jeune homme.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui d'un air déterminé bien qu'au fond elle n'en menait pas large. Elle se pencha vers Sam et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Elle allait accorder son premier à Sam. Elle ne put penser à autre chose quand elle sentit des lèvres douces venir se poser sur les siennes. Elle aurait voulu se reculer et le gifler mais une force invisible la retient. Cette échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais il paru duré des heures pour nos deux adolescents. Quand ils s'écartèrent ils avaient tout les deux les joues rouges et les yeux brillant.

-Et ben voila c'était pas compliqué, fit Anna avec un sourire au coin.

\- Ouais bof j'ai vu mieux, fit Chloé en buvant une grande gorgée de bière.

\- Comme Adrien, dit Sam d'un ton vénéneux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, Adrien se réserve pour sa boulangère, fit la fille du maire en haussant les épaules.

Le jeu se poursuit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais à partir de là Chloé ne se souvenait plus de rien.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin Chloé fut très surprise de se réveiller dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Quand elle le réalisa elle se leva en sursaut et observa la pièce.

En soi rien d'extraordinaire, il y avait un lit, une armoire et un bureau et des étagères. Les murs jaune étaient tapisser de poster de Jagged Stone.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un pupitre avec différentes partitions et juste devant un tabouret et un étui à violon fermé.

Sur la table de nuit se trouvait un cadre avec à l'intérieur une photo de Sam et d'une autre jeune fille. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que lui, ses cheveux châtains foncés cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisettes ressortait sur sa peau laiteuse. Chloé savait parfaitement qui était cette jeune fille et s'en retrouva attristé. Elle se mit alors à observer Sam d'un peu plus près. Il avait l'air légèrement plus jeune et un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Il irradiait de bonheur. Quand elle repensait au Sam d'aujourd'hui elle voyait un jeune homme extraverti, blagueur mais qui pouvais parfois se refermer sur lui-même. Elle devait parfois avouer que son sourire sonnait faux.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait là, et précisément dans le lit de Sam. Elle rabattit les draps et se leva. Elle constata qu'heureusement elle était toujours habillée. Elle chercha des yeux un miroir à son grand bonheur elle en vit un collé sur la porte de l'armoire. En s'observant elle émit une grimace. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis de sommeil ainsi qu' un gros mal de crâne.

Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs comment elle avait atterri là mais elle se rappelait seulement du baisé avec Sam. A cette pensée ses joues prirent une teinte rosées,elle ne put empêcher ses doigts de venir caresser ses lèvres.

Mais au fait quelle heure était-il ? Elle s'empressa de regarder son portable poser sur la table de nuit qui lui afficha 11h30. Attendez… quoi ! Il était déjà 11h30 !

Elle se précipita vers le miroir pour essayer de se recoiffer un minimum avec ses doigts.

\- Bien entendu mon sac n'est pas là, pesta t'elle tout bas.

Elle sortit doucement et se dirigea vers le salon. Ce dernier était dans un sale état, des gobelets et des bouteilles de bière jonchaient le sol et les meubles.

\- Et ben Clo t'es enfin réveillée, fit une voix masculine dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit un Sam à tablé au comptoir de la cuisine en jogging avec un T-shirt « I'm the boss » et les cheveux en bataille qui lui souriait.

\- Alors ça va t'as pas trop la gueule de bois ? , fit-il en voyant qu'elle portait sa main à son crâne dans une grimace de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? , demanda t'elle en venant s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se détourna pour prendre un verre d'eau et un cacher d'Aspirine.

\- Il vaut mieux pas que tu saches, lui répondit-il en posant le verre devant elle.

OoOoO

La nuit dernière…

Quand Chloé avait tenté de monter sur la table après un énième verre, Sam sut qu'elle était complètement saôule.

Il l'avait attiré alors à l'écart dans le couloir pour essayer de la raisonner. Mais à sa très grande surprise elle le plaqua contre le mur, son corps collé au siens. Elle pencha dangereusement son visage vers lui, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle commença à passer sa main sur son torse. Sam posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa. Mais dans son élan ils percutèrent le mur d'en face. Chloé en profita pour attraper sa chemise et l'attirer vers elle et enfin poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Chloé arrête, souffla t-il.

\- Aller Sam fat pas ton timide, murmura la jeune fille à son oreille d'une voix suave et langoureuse.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait trouvé Chloé sensuelle, attirante… désirable. Mais il l'avait repoussé ne voulant absolument pas profiter de la situation. Certes la jeune blonde était magnifique et désirable, mais pas comme ça..pas de cette façon, il voulait y arriver par lui-même normalement.

-Chloé stop ! T'es bourrée là, faut que t'arrêtes avant de faire des conneries et de le regretter !

\- Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu te mets en colère, minauda t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Cette phrase fit bizarrement écho au moment où il avait trouvé dans la ruelle et la phrase que la jeune fille lui avait dit.

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ces « autres » filles._

Non en effet Chloé était complètement différente des autres filles et surtout complètement différentes de ces filles qui sautent sur tout ce qui bouge.

Il trouva alors la force de se détacher d'elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la diriger vers sa chambre. Il la fit asseoir sur son lit et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux voilés par l'alcool.

-Chloé tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas !

Après qu'il fut certain qu'elle resterait à sa place, il quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Il chercha Anna des yeux et lui fit signe de venir.

-J'ai un problème. Chloé est complètement éméchée.

-Ben pourquoi t'appel pas son père pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un la chercher ?

\- Alors de un j'ai pas le numéro personnel du maire de Paris. Et de deux je vais pas l'appeler à minuit passé pour lui dire que sa fille s'est prit une cuite.

-Bon, montre moi, on va essayer de trouver une solution.

Sam l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ah d'accord, dans ta chambre, carrément mon p'tit Sam. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais conclure si vite, taquina t'elle.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, fit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement.

\- Je te taquine ça va…

Sur ces mots elle entra dans la chambre où Chloé était entrain de fixé son étui à violon sans pour au temps le voir. Anna s'accroupir face à elle et lui parla doucement. Chloé braqua ses yeux sur elle. La jeune blonde avait l'air absente. Anna commença à la toucher pour qu'elle se couche, ce qu'elle fit sans opposé de résistance. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu, son regard se planta dans le siens.

Anna commença à sortir de la pièce.

\- Tu viens ? demanda t'elle.

Il hocha la tête et entrepris de la suivre, mais il eu à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'il entendit la voix suppliante de Chloé.

\- Sam reste ! Ne me laisse pas !

Le jeune homme se retourna, la jeune fille avait un bras tendu vers lui et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Sam s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main qu'elle agrippa comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je vais rester là, annonça t-il à sa demi-sœur sans quitter Chloé des yeux.

La jeune fille sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis là Chloé, murmura t-il en essuyant les larmes qui roulait sur ses joue faisant coulé son mascara.

Il prit un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et entreprit de lui essuyer le visage.

\- Ça va aller Chloé, ne t'inquiète pas. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sa respiration commença à s'apaiser.

Cela faisait à présent une heure que Chloé s'était endormie sur son lit. Sam avait fini par s'endormir à ses côté la tête posé sur le matelas.

OoOoO

Il fut réveillé par le portable de Chloé qui s'était mit à sonner. Il constata qu'il tenait toujours la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

Le bruit du portable le ramena à la réalité il le saisi pour voir qui l'appelait. Sur l'écran apparu un nom « Jean-qqc » avec la photo de son majordome. Il fit glisser son pouce vers la droite pour répondre avant de porter l'appareille à son oreille et de se lever.

\- Oui allô ?

-Bonsoir monsieur, j'aimerai parler à Mademoiselle Bourgeois s'il vous plaît.

\- Heu Chloé ne pourra pas vous répondre. Elle s'est endormie et a donné l'ordre de ne pas la déranger.

\- Oh heu je vois mais son père le maire à dit que

\- Vous devez sans doute connaître Chloé, le coupa t'il, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très contente si je la réveille. Surtout si je lui dis que c'est vous qui avait insisté.

Bon, c'était peut être un peu abusé, mais il ne pensait pas que Chloé serait ravi s'il la réveillait surtout après la cuite qu'elle s'était prise. Et puis si le maire apprenait que sa fille s'était saoulée il ne préférait pas imaginer les conséquences. Le majordome de l'autre côté du combiner n'osait plus répondre pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. Finalement il répondit d'une petite voix.

\- Bien je vais faire le nécessaire pour que monsieur ne s'aperçoive pas que sa fille n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre. Je vais également préparer des comprimés d'Aspirine. Prenez soin de Mademoiselle monsieur Waner, fit-il.

Sam aurai presque pu percevoir le clin d'œil du majordome à travers le combiné. Il retira lentement l'appareil de son oreille toujours abasourdi par le fait que l'homme est deviné la véritable raison. Le serviteur devait vraiment avoir confiance en lui pour lui laisser Chloé alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était sans défense.

Sam se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air tellement différente, son visage était paisible comme si c'était son véritable visage. Il s'accroupit au pied du lit et tendis sa main vers le visage de Chloé. Il remit une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant son visage derrière son oreille. Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers Anna qui venait d'entrée. Elle ne lui fit pas remarquée son geste bien que ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Il considérait parfois Anna comme une grande cousine, une cousine qui veille sur vous et vous connaissait parfois mieux que vous même. Des fois on les prenait véritablement comme tel. Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance qu'il soit tombé sur une fille comme ça pour être sa demi-sœur après le drame qu'il avait vécu. Elle l'avait soutenue dans cette épreuve bien que ça ne la concernait pas directement.

\- C'était qui au téléphone, demanda t'elle.

-C'était le majordome de Chloé. Il a deviné la situation et il va tout faire pour que son père ne l'apprenne pas. Elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme comme lui… Il y a encore du monde ?

\- Les invités les plus sobres sont repartis, les autres sont avachis dans le salon. Je ne pensais pas qu'a ton âge il pouvait déjà avoir des fêtes comme ça. Bon je vais me couché, fit Anna en se levant. Tu vas dormir où toi ?

\- Je pense que je vais rester là au cas où Chloé se réveil. Je pense que c'est sa première cuite donc elle risque de ne pas se sentir bien.

La jeune fille lui lança un drôle de regard avant d'hausser les épaules de sortir.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sam se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire où il prit de quoi se changer avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quand il revint Chloé s'était recroquevillée sur le lit. Sam la souleva pour la mettre dans les draps avant de prendre une couverture et de se coucher à coté d'elle.

OoOoO

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin il était à peine dix heures. Il pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de Chloé dans son dos. Il se leva en fessant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva une dizaine de jeunes endormis. Heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait vomi. Il alla dans la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon mais séparé par un bar. Il se prépara une tasse de café. Le bruit de la machine et la lumière réveillèrent quelque un de ses amis qui s'étirèrent en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bonjours mec. T'aurais pas un Aspirine pour mon mal de crâne.

Sam ne répondit pas et attrapa un verre dans le quel il plongea un cachet. Il tendit le verre à son ami et s'attabla avec sa tasse de café qu'il bu à petite gorgée.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était levé, sauf Chloé, tout le monde s'apprêtaient à partir. Personne n'avait donc remarqué que la fille du maire n'était pas partie. Sam espérait que personne n'avait vu ou s'était souvenue de la jeune fille bourré. Il savait que cela pourrai nuire à l'image de la jeune fille et que dans ce cas il serait tenu personnellement responsable par cette dernière. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait tord puisque c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à boire sa première bière.

Après que les derniers invités eurent quitté l'appartement, il retourna dans sa chambre où il constata que Chloé dormait toujours.

Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas assez dormi à son goût. Quelque temps plus tard alors qu'il somnolait il entendit des pas dans le salon. Il releva la tête et vis Chloé qui regardait l'état du salon.

\- Et ben Clo t'es enfin réveiller ? L'apostropha t-il la faisant sursauter.

Cette dernière se retourna et le détailla du regard.

\- Alors ça va t'as pas trop la gueule de bois ? Lui lança t-il alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir en face de lui en portant sa main à son crâne en fessant une grimace.

Il se leva pour lui préparer un verre d'eau et une Aspirine qu'il posa devant elle. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demanda t'elle visiblement perdu. Sam aurait pu lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il jugea qu'au vu de son état il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle sache qu'elle s'était montrée aussi entreprenante puis aussi faible devant lui.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, lui répondit-il finalement.

Bizarrement elle n'insista pas et ne le menaça pas pour qu'il lui révèle tout. A la place elle fini son verre attrapa son téléphone pour appeler son majordome.

Dix minutes plus tard ce dernier sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Il remercia Sam de s'être occupé de Chloé et emporta cette dernière qui visiblement ne s'était pas vraiment remit.

Sam suivit la limousine des yeux depuis la fenêtre jusqu'à que cette dernière disparaisse au coin de la rue.

OoOoO

Le majordome de Chloé se tourna vers cette dernière qui paraissait réfléchir intensément malgré son mal de tête.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce jeune homme parmi vos amis Mademoiselle, lui glissa t-il.

-Ah bon ? Fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est un bon garçon.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison Jean-Christian, répondit la blonde en dirigeant son regard sur l'extérieur de la voiture.

OoOoO

 _Je rappel que l'abbu d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Et qu'également si vous ne voulez pas boire de l'alcool vous en avez parfaitement le droit. PERSONNE ne doit vous y forcer. Ici Sam force Chloé mais c'est seulement pour le besoin de l'histoire sachez que je n'approuve absolument pas ce comportement._


	5. Chapter 5 : Réflexion

_Voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Thank you FanGirl and anxresi for your reviews. ^^_

 _Et merci à Crazy Av pour se correction. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Comment ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment son cœur avait fait ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heure qu'elle était allongée sur son lit à répéter ces questions sans parvenir à y répondre.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureuse de Sam ?

Car voila, ce qu'elle avait réalisé hier. Elle n'avait pas comprit tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait vu Sam embrasser Lila. Non c'était plus tôt l'inverse mais Sam l'avait repoussé et lui avait rétorqué qu'il en aimait une autre. Lila lui avait alors dit sur un ton méprisant.

\- Me dit pas que c'est cette petite Bourgeois ?

\- Non qu'est-ce que tu crois, avait-il dit en levant les yeux au ciel.

En seulement quelque seconde Chloé était passé du soulagement que Sam est repoussé Lila, au choc en apprenant que le jeune homme aimait quelqu'un, puis à l'espoir qu'il réponde positivement à la question de l'italienne et enfin à la douleur lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté.

Tout ce tumulte de sentiments l'avait ébranlé plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensée.

Depuis, elle ruminait et réfléchissait au pourquoi elle avait réagit si fortement. Puis soudain elle eu comme une sorte de révélation.

Elle aimait Sam.

Mais aussitôt son esprit lui avait crié que c'était impossible qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de lui, parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Adrien. Plus elle essayait de contredire cette idée au plus elle se disait que non elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Adrien.

Pouvez-t-on se convaincre que l'on aimait quelqu'un au point d'y croire dur comme fer ?

C'est la question que se posait Chloé car au fond, tout au fond d'elle même, elle considérer Adrien comme son frère. Il la comprenait, il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Il connaissait ses peurs, ses craintes, ses douleurs et les épreuves qu'elle avait due affronter. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenues dans les coups dur, même si pour Chloé cela passer par des caprices et des mimiques de fille gâté, mais Adrien voyait aux de là de tout ça. Il connaissait la véritable Chloé, et il était le seul.

Elle repensa alors à tous ces moments où sans qu'elle n'en ai le contrôle, son cœur s'était emballé.

Leur après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle l'avait trouvé très beau avec son costard et avec la tenue qu'il avait essayé.

Quand il avait joué du violon au gala elle s'était sentit happé par une bulle de musique, son cœur battant à l'unisson du rythme.

Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais Adrien avait eu raison, elle essayait bien de rendre Sam jaloux ce jour là. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle avait apprécié danser avec lui.

Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs en pensant à son anniversaire.

OoOoO

A l'occasion de son anniversaire elle avait organisé une grande fête où tout le gratin de Paris était invité. Il y avait bien entendu Lila et les filles de son lycée qu'elle fréquentait. Il y avait Adrien et sa boulangère qu'elle avait invité à contre cœur mais bon puisque ça faisait plaisir à Adrien alors. Elle avait voulu aussi invité Sabrina et Sam mais ils avaient déclinés l'invitation, en fait Sabrina n'y avait même pas répondu.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais quand Sam avait refusé elle avait ressentit une si grande déception, elle avait remarqué son absence inconsciemment.

Lorsque la fête c'était fini elle monta dans sa chambre. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle put entendre une mélodie venant de son salon. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit Adrien au piano et Sam au violon. Il joué Clair de lune composé par Debussy, encore une fois Chloé ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la musique. Le violon prédominait et le piano l'accompagnait. Une bulle en dehors du temps se créa, Chloé se sentait si bien.

Quand le morceau ce termina Chloé ouvrit les yeux pour le plonger dans ceux de Sam.

\- Bonne anniversaire, lui avait dit le brun avec un doux sourire.

Chloé n'avait pas pu oublier ce magnifique sourire. Plus tard Adrien lui avait apprit que c'était Sam qui avait eu l'idée de ce cadeau pour elle.

OoOoO

Chloé ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son salon où c'était tenu Sam. Elle repensa alors à un autre cadeau que ce dernier lui avait fait.

OoOoO

C'était la Saint Valentin, le lycée avait proposés aux élèves d'offrir une rose à la personne de leur choix. Sam avait donc décidé d'offrir une rose à toutes les filles de la classe.

L'heure de la distribution était arrivée et les élèves du CVL (Conseil de Vie Lycéenne) passaient dans les classes pour distribuer à chacun la ou les roses qui leur avaient été envoyé. Toute les filles reçurent une rose et quand elles ouvrirent l'enveloppe contenant le mot du destinateur elle eurent tous le même.

 _« Cette rose vous a été offerte par le plus beau gosse du lycée_

 _Sam Waner »_

Chloé quant à elle avait reçu une dizaine de rose et donc une dizaine d'enveloppes mais quand elle ouvrit celle de Sam elle ne put retenir un petit sourire.

 _« Offert par un violoniste de talent à la fille du maire, la meilleure danseuse de valse ( après moi bien sur ) ;) »_

Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas signé elle avait comprit que c'était lui et le fait que le mot soit différent l'avait touché, bien qu'elle n'en n'ai rien montré. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit qu'il la regardait, il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le reste de la classe.

OoOoO

Elle observa la carte qu'elle tenait désormais entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle l'avait conservé. Elle avait l'habitude de jeter tout les cadeaux de saint Valentin qu'on lui faisait. Mais à cet instant elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de s'en séparer, au contraire elle la gardait précieusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

Elle se souvenait également de cette sortie dans un des nombreux musées parisiens où un de leur professeur avait amené toute la classe.

OoOoO

Ils étaient entrain d'attendre le bus, quand celui-ci arriva Chloé poussa un soupir en constatant qu'il était déjà bien rempli. Néanmoins le professeur fit monter les élèves. Ils eurent du mal à trouver des places mais tous s'accrochèrent comme ils le purent.

Chloé quand à elle trouva une minuscule place contre la vitre, elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. Quand le bus quitta son arrêt elle se sentit basculer sur le côté. Elle se serait fait mal si un bras ne l'avait pas retenue par la taille.

Elle releva la tête pour savoir qui avait osé la toucher ainsi. Quand elle constata que c'était Sam elle se débattit mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Arrête de gesticuler comme ça tu vas tomber et te ridiculiser. Et je sais que tu déteste ça, murmura t-il.

Elle avait sentit son cœur s'emballer en le sentant si proche, elle n'avait plus osé bouger de tout le trajet. Après tout comme elle était contre la vitre, personne ne pouvait voir que Sam la tenait, ni que ses joues avait prit une légère teinte rosé.

Elle sentait encore la chaleur là où le bras de Sam l'avait agrippé.

OoOoO

Mais le souvenir le plus marquant qu'elle avait avec le jeune homme, était le baisé qu'il avait partagés lors de son anniversaire. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait elle pouvait sentir la légère pression que les lèvres de Sam avaient exercée sur les siennes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer ses doigts et de sentir une douce chaleur monter en elle.

Elle avait le sentiment que ce soir là, son esprit ne lui avait pas tout dit, comme si il avait volontairement censuré certain passage. Mais Sam lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passer, bizarrement elle lui faisait confiance.

A chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentait bien. C'était comme ci elle pouvait s'autoriser à être elle même. Il était bien plus proche d'elle qu'on ne le pensait.

Mais Sam ne devait rien savoir ! S'il ne l'aimait pas il allait la rejeter publiquement. Donc autant faire comme si cela ne la touchait pas.

Enfermer ses sentiments à double tour, comme d'habitude.


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

Aujourd'hui Chloé avait remarqué quelque chose, quelque chose d'inhabituel chez quelqu'un. Et cette personne était autre que Sam.

Oui, elle avait remarqué qu'il est était plus distant que d'habitude, il ne réagissait presque pas quand on lui parlait comme s'il était ailleurs. C'était ça, ailleurs que sur Terre, qu'ici au lycée.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de la mère d'Adrien, Chloé s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, elle s'inquiétait pour Sam. Alors elle décida d'aller lui parler, de prendre de ces nouvelles pour savoir si elle se faisait des idées ou si Sam allait vraiment mal. Elle essaya à mainte reprises de l'interpeller après les cours mais il ne se retourna pas à l'appelle de son nom, elle prit donc la décision de le suivre. Il monta dans un bus, celui du conservatoire, la jeune blonde se demanda ce qu'il allait faire là bas car il n'avait pas cour aujourd'hui. Elle le suivit de loin, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'on le suivait. Il entra dans une salle insonorisé et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle resta planté devant la porte soudain elle entendit une mélodie.

OoOoO

Le violon lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier mais aussi de se rappeler. Dès qu'il posait son archet sur les fines cordes et qu'il commençait à les frotter il se sentait transporté loin de tout et tous. Une bulle se créait, où seul lui était admis. Personne ne connaissait cette partie là de sa personnalité même pas sa mère, car cette bulle se créait seulement quand il était seul. Mais pas seulement, car quand il joué en public cette bulle se formait également, mais personne ne le voyait car son visage était impassible, il le savait. Personne ne pouvais le faire sortir de cette bulle jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini son morceau, une météorite aurait pu s'écraser à coté de lui, qu'il aurait continuer à jouer. Et tant pis si cette météorite le tuait, elle aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire rejoindre sa sœur.

Car c'était pour elle qu'il continuait de jouer et personne d'autre. Il se rappelait de ce jour, cette funeste et maudite tragédie où la vie lui avait volé sa sœur, ce 14 avril 2015 à 9h46. Six mois plutôt elle lui avait offert cette amulette où elle avait fait gravé "For my big brother/Cindy" et lui avait fait promettre de devenir un grand violoniste "même après ma mort" avait-elle ajouté, car elle se savait déjà condamnée.

Il se souvenait encore de sa voix, de son rire, de ses cries de joie. Mais tous cela avait disparue le jour où ils avaient appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie orpheline qui touchait les poumons. Il ne lui restait que deux ans à vivre. Sam jouait déjà du violon à l'époque mais pour se soulager de sa peine il s'y était enfoncé au point de presque se perdre et de ce couper du monde hormis de Cindy. Sa sœur l'écoutait jouer tout les jours et souvent c'était le seul moyen de lui faire oublier sa maladie.

Et puis elle était morte. A partir de ce jour Sam n'avait plus jamais était le même.

Avant il était un garçon sensible, émotif et joyeux. Il s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui même pour devenir un garçon distant, froid et un peu blagueur. Il s'était construit une carapace, un masque, un personnage et c'était promis de ne plus montrer sa véritable personnalité.

Mais voila, Elle était apparue dans sa vie et _Elle_ avait tout chamboulé, tout remis en cause. Cette fille c'était Chloé, elle était comme lui, blessée parfois faible, comme lui, elle ne laissait rien voir. _Elle_ était forte, _elle_ était belle et _elle_ était exécrable mais au fond elle était aussi drôle, souriante et parfois une bonne personne. Chloé avait réussit à réveillé ce cœur qu'il croyait mort en même temps que Cindy.

Alors comme tout les ans le 14 avril il joué _Torn_ _de Nathan Lanier_. Cette musique lui permettait de penser à autre chose de faire passer tout ses sentiments négatifs à la trappe, cela lui permettait de lui redonner espoir. Mais cette année il jouait non plus pour se rappeler mais aussi pour oublier. Oublier _cette fille_ qui occupé chacune de ses pensé, oublier ce cœur qui s'était réveiller après des années de sommeil. Oublier Chloé dont il était tombé amoureux.

Mais ça lui était impossible, car pour une fois il n'était pas totalement seul. Pour une fois il avait permit à quelqu'un d'entrée dans sa bulle. Et cette personne c'était Chloé.

OoOoO

Chloé le regardait joué, elle n'avait jamais vu Sam comme ça. Elle l'avait déjà vu jouer mais.. en ce moment même c'était autre chose. Son visage d'ordinaire impassible exprimait toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, et des perles d'eau salées avaient commencé à rouler sur les joues du jeune homme, il avait l'air de ne pas sans rendre compte, puis soudain la colère et puis enfin il sourie tendrement de légère couleur carmin prenant place sur son visage, un peu, elle aurait aimé que ce sourire lui soit destiné. Elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur, qu'il évacuait toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées, que grâce à la musique il pouvait enfin se délivrer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'arrêta et qui la regarda comme si il avait sentit sa présence, depuis le début. Chloé eu le sentiment que le Sam qui se tenait devant elle était le vrai Sam, et que ce Sam là lui plaisait. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- C'était magnifique, souffla t'elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à dire mais ce qu'elle ressentait aller au-delà des mots, c'était plus profond, plus complexe. Enfin elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pour qui joues tu ? osa t'elle demander

Sam sans dire un mot il sortie une médaille de dessous son T-shirt, il la décrocha, c'était la première fois qu'il l'enlevait depuis que Cindy lui avait offerte, et il l'a lui tendis. Chloé la prit délicatement comprenant que cette objet était précieux et l'observa attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'amulette argenté en son centre était gravé l'inscription « For my big brother », elle retourna l'objet et au revers était inscrit un nom « Cindy »

\- C'est ta sœur, demanda t'elle en relevant la tête.

-C'était…dit t'il tristement

A cette réponse Chloé porta instinctivement sa main à son propre pendentif.

\- Je-je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Comment ça ? fit il surprit

\- Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille...

Sam lui lança un regard interrogatif pour qu'elle continue. Elle détourna le regard avant de répondre un simple mot.

\- Maman…

A cette réponse Sam sentit son cœur raté un battement. Cette fille avait perdu celle qui lui avait donné la vie, c'était la pire des pertes pour un enfant.

\- T-tu veux en parler, s'entendit-il demander.

Chloé le regarda du coin de l'œil avant d'hocher la tête. Elle observa le plafond avant de commencer son récit.

\- J'avais 7 ans, elle était malade mais mon père n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait. Je me souviens qu'elle allait bien et puis du jour au lendemain elle a dut rester au lit. Au début j'avais la permission de la voir puis quand la maladie à commencer à la l'emporter mon père m'a…

Elle étouffa un sanglot, Sam tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux bleu était emplis de larmes contenu mais elle continua tout de même.

-… mon père m'as interdit de la revoir p-pour que je garde d'elle une image heureuse. Je n'ai même pas pu la voir le jour de mon anniversaire mais elle m'a quand même offert ce pendentif. Depuis je ne l'ai jamais quitté… c'est le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'ai fait avant de… de…

Elle n'osait même pas le dire, c'était trop fort, trop important. Elle ne l'avait jamais prononcé, si elle le pensait seulement une seconde une autre pensé prenait sa place. Non, pour dire ce qui était arrivé elle employait d'autres mots comme disparut, partis, quitter, rejoint les cieux ou tout autre expression qui y renvoyer. Mais jamais Ce mot. Mais aujourd'hui elle y arrivait enfin alors n'y tenant plus elle hurla ce mot qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer.

\- Elle est morte. MORTE !

-Vas-y Chloé, crie si ça te fait du bien, lui dit Sam en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Elle est morte, elle ne reviendra plus, je ne la verrait plus, plus jamais ! Elle ne sera pas là quand j'aurai mon bac, mon permis, mon premier baisé, mon premier petit ami, ma première fois, pour mes enfants !

Chloé s'effondra littéralement. Si Sam n'avait pas été là elle se serait effondré au sol. D'une voie tremblante elle avoua.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pleuré, je me suis toujours retenue, ce n'est pas ce que maman voudrait. Je me disais souvent « ne montre jamais tes blessures, ta douleur c'est ce qui te rend faible »

Sam se reconnu en ces paroles.

\- Je me dis la même chose…

Un léger silence s'installa.

\- C'est la première fois que je me confis comme ça à quelqu'un… avoua Chloé

\- Et ça fait du bien ?

\- Terriblement, fit Chloé en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Cela troubla Sam plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir comprit.

\- Chloé si… si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là.

La jeune fille s'écarta de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- T-tu peux te confier à moi aussi, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position mais soudain Sam éclata de rire.

\- Qu'es qui y a, fit Chloé avec un regard courroucé.

-On se croirait dans une comédie romantique au moment où les héros se confies et s'embrassent juste après.

Le regard de Chloé se fit rieur.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ?

\- On est pas dans une comédie romantique et qu'on ne va pas s'embrasser.

-On pourrait, fit Sam en se rapprochant de Chloé avec un sourire au coin.

\- Ouais mais on ne le fera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car on est juste des amis.

Sam sentit son cœur se déchirait, il était juste un ami pour elle. Il venait de se faire friend zonner en beauté, mais ça lui faisait mal quand même. Chloé eu l'air de s'en apercevoir car elle rajouta.

\- Tu sais, peu de personne ont le privilège, du fait que je les appelle mes amis, enfin de vrai amis je veux dire.

-Ah oui et qui sont les autres ?

-Adrien et… il y avait Sabrina mais se n'est plus mon amie maintenant.

-A bon ? Lila n'est pas ton amie ?

-Non c'est une, elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, une alliée potentielle.

Sam se mit à rire.

\- Toutes les filles qui vous tournent autour ?

-Et bien ce sont des admiratrices.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt vos servantes, non ?

-On peut dire ça oui.

-Tu ne me contredis pas en plus ! Tu es vraiment horrible Clo !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Clo, fit-elle en relevant la tête d'un air fier tout en ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire.

 _Merci à Crazy Av pour sa correction._


	7. Chapter 7 : L'akumatisation

_Bonjours tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 7 de cette fic._

 _Voila c'est bon c'est mise à jour. Merci donc à Crazy de m'avoir corriger. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. En effet c'était ce jour là qu'on lui avait annoncé la maladie de Cindy. Et ce jour là il ne pouvait pas jouer de musique, c'était une journée silencieuse, mais malheureusement c'était aussi ce jour là qu'avait lieu l'audition pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer le conservatoire.

Lors de l'épreuve il fut très distrait et perturbé aussi il là rata. Il était anéantit. Il sortit de la salle d'examen en sachant pertinemment que son rêve et la promesse faîte à sa sœur venait de se briser. Il maudissait ce jour, il ne faisait que lui apporter du malheur !

Il se dirigea sans vraiment y penser vers la salle où il avait l'habitude de se rendre pour jouer seul. Là il s'effondra et laissa sortir toute sa tristesse et sa rage.

OoOoO

Dans un repaire éclairé par un immense vitrail une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

\- Une promesse faîte à quelqu'un de disparue qui échoue le jour même que vous l'avez faite, voilà une proie parfaite pour mon akuma.

Un papillon d'un blanc immaculé se posa sur sa paume qu'il recouvrit de son autre main pour lui insuffler son pouvoir. Il relâcha la créature qui s'envola par le vitrail.

\- Envole-toi maléfique akuma et va noircir ce cœur meurtri.

OoOoO

L'akuma entra par une des fenêtres et vient se poser sur le pendentif de Sam. Aussitôt un masque de papillon violet apparu devant le visage du jeune homme et une voix retentit dans son esprit.

\- Violoniste je suis le Papillon. Personne ne comprend la douleur que tu ressens. Je te donne le pourvoir de leur montrer le pouvoir de la musique.

En échange je te demande de me rapporter les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

-Avec plaisir Papillon, répondit Sam en se relevant.

Une aura violette le recouvra pour laisser place à un costume trois pièces blanc avec une queue de pie au bout bleuté. Un masque blanc avait prit place sur son visage cachant son expression et ses sentiments. Il tenait à la main un violon électrique bleu clair.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son jury. Quand ces derniers l'aperçurent ils commencèrent à paniquer. Le Violoniste se plaça sans un mot devant eux et posa son archet sur les cordes de son violon. Des notes bleu clair s'élevèrent et vinrent entourer le corps des jury qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux même les yeux écarquillé pleurant silencieusement.

\- Vous comprenez désormais ce que je vis, fit l'akumatisé sans que son masque ne bouge.

Sur ces mots il quitta la salle et s'envola par la fenêtre tout en jouant de la musique et envoyant ses notes aux personnes en contre bas qui se mettaient aussitôt dans la même position que le jury.

OoOoO

Adrien qui s'était rendu au Conservatoire pour sa leçon de piano trouva son professeur dans cette position. Il se précipita vers lui et essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Voyant son manque de réaction il en conclu que c'était l'œuvre d'un akumatisé. Il se releva et attrapa son portable pour appeler sa coéquipière.

\- Marinette on a un code violet au Conservatoire.

-Ok tu sais où il est exactement ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être là mais je vais faire un tour pour m'en assurer.

\- Ok je te rejoins tout de suite Chaton.

-A tout de suite ma Lady.

Après qu'il eu raccroché il se précipita dans une salle de répétition pour se transformer. Il fit le tour du bâtiment sans voir l'ombre de l'akumatisé.

Ladybug l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient montés sur le toit et c'est là qu'ils virent plusieurs personnes immobilisées dans la rue juste derrière le Conservatoire. Ils suivirent la « piste » qu'avait laissé l'akumatisé.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils avaient enfin retrouvé la victime du Papillon. Le Violoniste se trouvait au milieu de la rue, quand Chat Noir l'interpella. Le jeune homme se retourna et commença à jouer. Le héro fit tourner son bâton pour créer un bouclier qui bloqua les notes. Pendant que Ladybug avait contourné l'akumatisé, mais ce dernier s'en aperçut et donna un grand coup d'archet sur son violon ce qui créa un bulle autour de lui repoussant ainsi Ladybug qui rebondit sur le bouclier.

Ce petit manège dura encore quelques minutes avant que la jeune coccinelle ne décide d'invoquer son Lucky Charm. Et c'est donc un étui à violon qui lui tomba dans les mains. A son grand étonnement ce dernier n'était pas rouge à pois noir, elle entreprit donc de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur elle trouva deux photos de jeunes filles. L'une était brune aux yeux noisette et l'autre était Chloé. Dans l'étui il y avait également une boite octogonale en bois laqué noire avec des motifs rouge. Les deux héros se regardèrent.

\- Tu sais ce que ça peut signifier ma Lady ? Demanda Chat Noir.

\- Je n'en n'ais aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas à qui appartient cet étui.

-A ma connaissance je ne connais qu'une personne qui joue du violon et qui apprécie assez Chloé pour avoir une photo d'elle, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-Attend tu veux parler de ce jeune violoniste que Chloé essayait de rendre jaloux au bal de cette hiver. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

\- Il s'appelle Sam et je certain que c'est lui qui a été akumatisé, fit Chat Noir en tournant son regard sur le bas de la rue où le Violoniste se trouvait.

\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi mon pouvoir m'as t-il donné son étui à violon. Ça n'a aucun sens, fit Ladybug en posant son menton sur sa main pour réfléchir. Et puis cette boite elle me dit quelque chose. On dirait celle qui contenais nos Miraculous.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie dans ce cas ?

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Soudain Ladybug prit la parole.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre dans notre équipe. – Heins ?! mais comment ça ma Lady. Nous n'avons pas d'autre Miraculous.

-Nous non mais je connais quelqu'un qui en possède. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rencontrer le Grand Gardien Chat Noir, annonça t'elle d'un air solennelle.

Sur ceux elle s'envola en invitant son partenaire à la suivre.

OoOoO

Après que Maître Fu lui eu expliqué son rôle il passa rapidement à ce qui les préoccupaient.

\- Je pense que comme l'a dit Ladybug, il est grand temps que vous accueillez un nouveau membre, fit le veille homme en se dirigeant vers le gramophone pour en sortir la boite contenant les Miraculous qu'il ouvrit devant les deux héros. A vous de choisir maintenant lequel aura ce privilège.

\- Je pense que j'ai déjà une idée ma Lady.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution aussi, fit-elle avant de tendre la main vers un des Miraculous.

OoOoO

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Chloé qui regardait une des ses émissions préféré avant qu'elle ne soit interrompu par un flash spécial.

\- Alors c'est Sam qui s'est fait akumatisé, fit-elle d'une voix blanche alors que son visage se décomposait.

Ladybug ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, à part peut être pour Adrien. Elle paru réfléchir à quelques chose.

\- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment.

Les héros parurent déroutés par cette question mais lui répondirent tout de même.

\- Je sais pourquoi il a été akumatisé.

-Tu peux nous le dire alors.

-Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui qu'il devait passer son audition mais… il ne peut pas joué aujourd'hui. Il a dut rater son audition.

Elle ne pouvait bien sur pas dire la véritable raison, c'était trop personnelle trop intime. Mais elle savait aussi ce que représenté chacune de ces auditions. C'était la chance de poursuivre son rêve et

de tenir sa promesse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et puis ils se comprenaient.

Soudain son regard changea. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux brillant dans ce de la jeune héroïne.

\- Je peux vous aidé. Je connais Sam. Alors donnais moi ce Miraculous qu'on en finisse, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Ladybug et Chat Noir esquissèrent un sourire. C'était Chloé sans l'être tout à fait. L'héroïne lui tendit la petite boite qu'elle ouvrit avec détermination. Une lumière dorée apparu laissant place à un kwami semblable à une petite abeille.

\- Bonjours, je suis Pollen, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu-qui est tu ?

-C'est ta kwamie, intervient Ladybug, c'est elle qui va te permettre de te transformer.

-Oui, il faut que tu mettes la broche dans tes cheveux et que tu dise « transforme moi ». Ton arme est une toupie, elle agit un peu comme le yoyo de Ladybug sauf que tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser pour te déplacé vu que tu peux voler, et avec tes ailes tu peux être aussi rapide qu'une abeille de taille humaine. Enfin ton pourvoir spécial est le « Bee Honey » ta toupie se couvre alors de gelée royal et tu peux engluer ton adversaire avec mais attention tu de dé transformera cinq minutes après l'avoir activé.

-Heu d'accord, fit la jeune blonde en prenant le bijoux, bon au moins il n'est pas hideux c'est déjà ça. Bien Pollen transforme moi !

Un costume jaune et noir recouvra son corps et une toupie prit place sur sa hanche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tout le temps de sympathiser avec ton kwami plus tard, lui-fit l'héroïne avec un sourire

-Bien puisque tu es prête il n'a plus qu'à partir, fit Chat Noir en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il déploya son bâton est fila à travers les immeubles, Ladybug ne tarda pas à le suivre. Chloé quand à elle hésita un peu avant de ce lancer après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on vous dit que vous pouvez voler sans vous écraser au sol.

OoOoO

L'akumatisé avqit changé de place depuis la dernière fois. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une cour d'immeuble.

Ladybug expliqua rapidement la situation à la nouvelle héroïne.

\- Je peut essayer de l'approcher moi aussi vu que je peux être plus rapide que vous, dit Chloé.

-Hmm c'est une bonne idée, réfléchit la bleutée en posant son menton dans sa paume. Mais il faudrait quand même le distraire pour que tu puisse l'approcher par surprise.

-On pourrait l'attaquer tous en même temps, non ? Proposa Chat Noir.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent à l'assaut. Sur un signe de Ladybug ils démarrèrent en trompe. Chloé les dépassa rapidement et essaya d'approcher le Violoniste le plus près possible. Malheureusement se dernier fut plus rapide et donna un coup d'archet sur son instrument créant aussitôt un champ de force autour de lui la projeta au loin. Ladybug et Chat Noir accouru vers elle inquiet.

\- Chloé ça va, lui demanda doucement le héro en noir.

Cette dernière hocha la tête encore trop perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait repairé où se cacher l'akuma mais au-delà de ça ce qui l'avait marqué c'était son visage. Ce visage figé en une expression

neutre lui faisait froid dans le dos mais le pire était ses yeux qui regardaient dans le vide comme si ce corps était vide, sans émotion, sans vie, sans âme. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Au bout d'un moment elle parvient à parler.

\- L'akuma… se trouve dans son collier.

-D'accord mais comment le récupéré ? Fit Chat Noir.

-Je peux essayer de lui parler.

\- Chloé, souffla Ladybug, c'est impossible les akumatisés n'écoutent personne à part le Papillon. Tu ne pourras pas le raisonner.

-Écoutez je connais Sam, je sais qu'il m'écoutera ! Mais ce que je vais lui dire est… très personnel. Donc je ne veux pas que vous m'écoutiez lui parler.

Les deux héros parurent sceptiques.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous aider ! Et bien voila ce que je propose ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner ! Alors faîtes moi confiance bon sens !

Ladybug et Chat Noir ce consultèrent du regard.

\- Bon, souffla l'héroïne en haussant les épaules, puisque je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Je vais l'attirer dans le hall d'un des immeubles et je te laisserai faire le reste.

Chat Noir fit le pitre comme à son habitude et Chloé le suivit. Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, il était visiblement perdu.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Cindy aurai voulu que tu deviennes comme ça Sam, fit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Pendant une fraction de seconde une lumière d'humanité se ralluma au fond de ses yeux. Mais aussitôt après elle disparut.

\- Je ne suis pas Sam, je suis le Violoniste, fit la voix désincarné de l'akumatisé.

-Non Sam !, le Violoniste ce n'est pas toi, fit Chloé en posant une mains sur son visage tandis que l'autre s'approcha doucement du pendentif. Je te connais.

L'akumatisé se reprit en l'entente de cette phrase et d'un coup d'archet sur son violon il la repoussa sur la porte. Un masque de papillon apparu devant le visage du jeune homme et la voix du Papillon lui ordonna de lui prendre son Miraculous. L'akumatisé commença à jouer sa mélodie. Les notes se dirigèrent vers Chloé et l'enveloppèrent. Le Violoniste se dirigea vers elle la main tendu vers la broche de Chloé.

Il allait s'en saisirent quand une main lui ravit son collier et le repoussa. Sur le coup de la surprise il ne bougea pas. Chloé en profita pour sortir de l'immeuble en disant.

\- Cela ne marche pas avec moi ton enchantement Violoniste puisque je sais déjà ce que tu ressens !

Elle jeta le collier à Ladybug qui l'attrapa au vol et le brisa libérant l'akuma. Après le rituel de fin de combat Chloé se proposa pour rester avec Sam. Bien que Ladybug eut des réticences au début elle finie par accepter quand Chloé lui dit :

\- Je ne dévoilerai pas mon identité et puis si vous m'avez choisi c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Chloé s'approcha de Sam qui était toujours à terre et qui regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu.

\- Je vais te ramener au Conservatoire, lui fit la blonde en l'aidant à ce relever. Accroche toi !

Ils s'envolèrent jusqu'au toit du Conservatoire où elle le déposa doucement.

\- Tient voici ton pendentif.

Sam le prit et le repassa autour de son cou.

\- Merci Chloé.

Cette dernière sursauta et tout en reculant en agitant les mains devant elle nia :

\- Hein ! qu'es que tu dis. Je ne suis pas Chloé voyons. Et puis d'abord de quel Chloé parles tu ?

-Je parle de celle qui est en apparence une fille horrible et méchante mais qui cache en fait une adolescente brisé par la mort de sa mère. Je sais qu'on fond d'elle c'est une fille bien, même si elle ne le montre à personne.

-Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça puisqu'elle ne le montre pas comme tu le dit, réplique sèchement la concernée.

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit et que je la comprend. Moi même je me cache derrière le personnage que je me suis crée. Celui d'un garçon confiant et badboy sur les bords, alors qu'en vérité je suis quelqu'un de sensible qui s'effondre quand une date fatidique approche. La preuve je me suis fait akumatisé le jour anniversaire où l'on m'a annoncé la maladie de ma petite sœur.

Sa voix c'était brisé sur cette dernière phrase. Néanmoins il reprit d'une voix forte.

\- Enfin je sais que c'est une fille pour qui je compte car sinon elle n'aurait pas accepter de devenir une super-héroïne pour me sauver.

Elle aurait trop peur de ce casser un ongle, conclu t-il avec un sourire au coin.

-Je ne suis pas cette Chloé dont tu parles, fit la blonde en détournant les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de me dévoiler autant à quelqu'un. - Dans ce cas qui es-tu ? Elle prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de dire en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis Queen Bee !

-Dans ce cas Queen Bee est l'incarnation de ta face caché Chloé. Tout comme le violoniste qui montre toutes ses expressions quand il joue est l'incarnation de ma face caché.

-Nous n'avons pas de face caché ! Nous sommes ce que nous montrons au reste du monde ! S'emporta Queen Bee.

-C'est faux Chloé ! Et tu le sais parfaitement ! Nous en avons tous une ! - Dans ce cas nous ne la montrons à personne !

Et sur ces propos elle commença à s'éloigner. Mais une main la retient par le poignet. Sam la retourna et l'attira vers lui.

\- Chloé s'il te plaît regarde moi ! Tu as le droit de montrer tes faiblesses, tes blessures et tes peurs. Certes si tu ne veux pas le montrer à tout le monde c'est ton choix. Mais, il plaça une main sur sa joue, avec moi tu peux tomber le masque et te montrer telle que tu es. On a tous besoin d'une personne avec qui on est vraiment soi-même. Une personne unique en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance. Qui ne nous jugera pas, qui nous soutiendra, qui nous consolera et nous conseillera. Une personne qui nous connais par cœur qui nous redonnera le sourire dans les moments de tristesse et qui nous redonnera espoir dans les moments où il n'y en a plu. Chloé… je veux être cette personne là pour toi. Et… je veux aussi que tu le sois, soit le pour moi, fit Sam en essuyant les larmes silencieuse qui s'échappait des yeux de la jeune fille.

-Sam, fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, je… j'accepte…

Leur visage se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent et enfin leurs bouches se scellèrent. Le baisé était doux, timide, à mille lieux de leurs caractère de façade mais en parfaite symbiose avec leurs faces cachées.

OoOoO

 _Voila c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Il reste encore l'épilogue et cette histoire sera définitivement close._


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

_Voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas. ^^_

 _Merci à AidenKomTrikru de m'avoir signaler que l'épilogue était en ligne de code. J'espère que cette fois cela va s'arranger. Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois que ça me le fait donc c'est un peu pénible X)_

 _Sinon je dis UN GRAND MERCI à Crazy Av pour avoir était ma Béta lectrice sur cette fic (même si à la base c'est pas cette histoire que tu devais corriger XD)_

 _Autre chose, sur Wattpad je compte mettre les robes de Chloé et les musique joué par Sam, si vous voulez vous pourrez y jeter un œil._

 _Voila ! Aller bonne lecture ! ;)_

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sam et Chloé sortaient ensemble. Enfin officieusement car bien entendu tout comme leurs faces cachées, leur relation devait rester secrète. Officiellement tout du moins les deux adolescents maintenant en première L et ES c'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. En effet depuis quelque mois Lila avait commencé à s'intéresser à Sam. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis qu'il sortait avec Chloé. C'était surtout Anna qu'il l'avait remarqué, il avait l'air plus heureux et épanoui. Cela ce ressentait surtout quand il jouait du violon, ses mélodies étaient plus enjoués et entraînantes bien loin des musiques tristes et mélancoliques qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer depuis la mort de Cindy.

Enfin bref, Lila c'était donc rapproché de Sam dans le but de le séduire et de l'attirer dans son lit. Ce qui inévitablement faisait rentrer Chloé dans une jalousie extrême. Mais heureusement Sam résistait aux avance de l'italienne, ce qui tirait un sourire vainqueur de Chloé. Sam était à elle et à personne d'autre, même si personne ne le savait.

De son coté Chloé se faisait approcher par de nombreux garçons et elle prenait un malin plaisir à les repousser de la manière la plus cruelle qu'elle pouvait. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'était adoucie dans sa vie privé qu'elle devait changer son caractère publique. Car oui elle aussi avait changé de manière imperceptible et cette fois si c'était Adrien qui l'avait remarqué. Le jeune homme avait bien vu que son amie d'enfance était légèrement moins tyrannique qu'avant, surtout quand Sam était dans les parages.

Comme tous les couples, ils avaient des petites habitudes. Chloé allait voir tout les concerts et audition public de Sam. Elle avait même obtenue que Sam puisse repasser son audition en jouant de son nom. Certain soir en semaine mais plus particulièrement le week-end, elle se transformait et aller récupérer Sam chez lui et tout deux s'envolaient sur le toit du Conservatoire ou de la Tour Eiffel ou tout autre lieu réputé romantique. Ils leur arrivaient de croiser quelques fois Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Arrivés à leur destination Queen Bee s'asseyait en contemplant le ciel pendant que Sam jouait du violon en laissant toutes ses émotions transparaître. Chacun laissaient libre court à leurs faces cachées. Une fois par mois ils se faisaient une sortit cinéma et magasin. Ils prenaient alors un « format couple » au cinéma, puis allaient dans une boutique de Sam puis un des magasin de Chloé avant de se rendre dans le même café que la première fois, ils avaient même leur table attitré. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces trois petits mots que tous les couples se disent. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient ce que ressentait l'autre.

OoOoO

Depuis que Chloé était devenue Queen Bee elle prenait son travail très au sérieux. Elle avait donc prit l'habitude d'écouter les informations sur son portable une oreillette wi-fi cachée par ses cheveux. Soudain une alerte akuma se déclencha sur son téléphone. Chloé détourna son attention de son cour pour se concentrer sur l'écran. Soudain Sam apparut à l'écran, Chloé sursauta violemment. Lila se pencha vers elle.

\- Oh mais c'est Sam. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il va gâcher son jolie minois et après je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui, souffle t-elle.

Chloé se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez que Lila tourne autour de Sam. En plus elle osait dire qu'elle se foutait éperdument que le jeune homme se blesse gravement.

\- Tu. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Sam, la menaça t'elle.

\- Oh mais je ne savais pas que c'était chasse gardé. Bon de tout façon je m'en fiche il va certainement mourir.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Siffla la blonde entre ses dents.

Elle se retourna vers l'écran. Sam n'y était plus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Mais que fait vous mademoiselle, s'étonna le professeur

Chloé ne dit rien, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans dire un mot. Le professeur essaya de la retenir mais rien n'était plus important présentement pour Chloé que d'aller sauver son petit ami

OoOoO

Le combat c'était terminer assez rapidement. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était dé-transformée elle se précipita vers Sam qui était au milieu de la cour. Elle le saisit par le col et cria :

\- Non mais ça va pas de te mettre en danger comme ça !

\- Je gérais parfaitement la situation Chlo, puis il baissa la voix pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre, mais toi aussi tu te mets aussi en danger.

\- Oui mais moi je peux me protéger contrairement à toi, fit-elle en baissant la voix. Et puis tu aurais pu mourir.

Sa voix c'était brisée sur cette dernière phrase. Cela perturba Sam de voir Chloé si faible en public bien que cela aussi minime.

\- Pourquoi ça t'embêterais ? Fit-il avec un sourire au coin.

\- A ton avis !

\- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un oui ?

\- Prend le comme tu veux !

Ils se défièrent du regard tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

\- Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un d'exécrable, chuchota Sam avec un sourire au coin.

\- Ouais je sais et alors ? Répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

\- Et alors ? eh bien je t'aime quand même.

Ça y est les mots était dit. Chloé le savait que Sam l'aimait, mais l'entendre pour la première fois, aussi clairement, sans détour, cela lui fit bizarre. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre, son cœur s'accélérer un sourire béat apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ces mots n'aurai plus la même signification à partir de maintenant. Présentement elle se fichait complètement qu'ils soient au milieu de la cour du lycée, que des élèves se soient tournés vers eux depuis que Chloé c'était emparée de Sam. Ils n'étaient plus à ce moment là Chloé Bourgeois et Sam Waner mais Queen Bee et Sam le violoniste sentimental.

\- Tait toi, fit-elle, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle scella ses lèvres à celle de Sam sous le regard choqué, étonné et déconcerté de tous.

FIN

La vache ça me fait bizarre de penser que je vais quitter Sam et Chloé XD même si je pense que je ne les laisserais pas tomber ils sont trop important. Avec cette fanfic qui se fini c'est une page de ma vie qui se tourne et je dois vous avouait que cela coïncide parfaitement avec ce qui arrive en ce moment dans ma vie donc c'est d'autant plus symbolique.


End file.
